1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic data processing. More particularly, the invention relates to methods, computer program products and systems for evaluating risks, such as risks in strategic planning and other applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Key-figures (also referred to as measures, hereinafter) are used by enterprises to monitor performance of their strategic processes. For example, a key-figure “number of visits to prospects” might have a causal relationship to the “number of new customer acquisitions,” which can be used as a measure for a business development process. In the end, the “number of new customer acquisitions” has a direct impact on the “turnover” key-figure of the enterprise and becomes important for the financial result.
Strategic planning usually includes a projection of how the enterprise expects these key-figures to develop in the future. Often, a financial goal is set and the causal relationships of the various key-figures are used to plan and control the corresponding processes that have an impact on financial results. There is an ongoing need to evaluate uncertainties that come along with strategic planning.